James Bard
Intro "Your armor looks uncomfortable and hard to move in, why don't you remove it first?" ''- James Bard, suggestion spell against a Fire Giant'' James Bard is a Zhentarim agent and the founder of the Church of DoE. He wields the power of words and is able to turn them into magic, mainly focusing on utility and some healing spells that greatly help turn the tide of the battle. While mostly selfish with an irresistible charm, he always seeks to please those that he find attractive with a preference to female Humans, Halflings, Elves, and especially Tieflings. Until recently due to a curse he obtained, he is now also attracted to Vampires. But a bigger part of the curse has caused him to consider himself physically detestable and had taken a huge hit on his confidence. He now relies on his simulacrum to fulfill his daily duties while he hides in the shadows of his former glory seeking to one day rid himself of the curse. Biography Storm Kings Thunder During the events in Nightstone after it was bombarded by a Cloud Giant Castle, James bard met with his soon to be adventuring companions and a couple of Zhentarim agents seeking to claim the ruined city. One of these agents was Kella Darkhope who shared a bed with James that night. James Bard later left leaving a goodbye note to Kella as he was further pushed into adventure revolving around the conspiracy resulting in King Hekaton's disappearance. The party headed out to Bryn Shander '''where frost giants suddenly started attacking the city. They were able to force the enemy to retreat using James Bard's Suggestion spell targeted at their leader. Fearing that the spell will not last long, the party decided on attacking the giants preemptively before the spell ends. James was then able to convince a ragtag group of adventurer's (NPC's) in the tavern to help them defeat these giants. Those adventurers later died when the party decided to strike in an open area where the giants were resting while the original party escaped without any other loss. The party, which now calls themselves '''James Bard and Company, later started hearing about giant attacks across Faerûn and somehow ended up sneaking inside the base of the Hill Giants. They were later found by the giants but managed to escape with the help of a new found friend Harshnag. The party later started calling themselves Force Grey 2.0 named after Harshnag's original group. Harshnag later leads the party to a temple called the Eye of the All-Father where they learned a lot about the current situation and a great threat called Iymrith who suddenly ambushed the party forcing Harshnag to sacrifice himself as he collapses the temple so that the party could escape. After stealing a Conch of Teleportation from Duke Zalto, stepping foot inside Maelstrom, James Bard resurrecting Queen Neri, learning about the capture of King Hekaton, and successfully rescuing him thanks to James Bard's highly persuasive personality; they set out to the desert for a final confrontation with Iymrith. During the final battle, James found the legendary bardic instrument Ollamh harp which he now wields up to this day. The party then sets out on each of their own adventures as they have successfully thwarted the Doom of the Desert. A Window to the Future During an adventure fighting against the followers of Kyuss, James Bard was infected by worms which had burrowed into his heart killing him. When he was revived, the curse was still inside him adding worm holes into his body. Relationships and Affiliations Church of DoE On one of his side adventures in the under-dark, James Bard met a beautiful Tiefling named [[Daughter of Evil (DoE)|'Daughter of Evil (DoE)']]. Instantly falling for her charms, he had set out to improve his relationship with her. Although morally questionable, they had a deal in which James would spread her name and start the Church of DoE in exchange for her bedside companionship. H.A.R.M. Corp and the Urarakara Siblings During the infiltration of Ironslag, 'James Bard met with 'Urarakara Nveryll, the step-sister of one of his companions Urarakara Baan. While both being a follower of Bahamut, Baan served as a divine mentor for James Bard teaching him how to wield radiant magic and heavier equipment. While Nveryll served as a faction apprentice under James Bard and having him as a consultant for her company H.A.R.M. Corp. Emma Darkhope Nine months after the events in Nightstone, Kella gave birth to a girl named Emma Darkhope who later saw the simulacrum of her father 16 years later calling himself “The Boss”. She hasn’t found out yet but the simulacrum was finally able to piece it together while the real James Bard is out there succumbing to the Death Curse. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Signature Moves * Suggestion / Mass Suggestion Magic Items *denotes attunement * *Ollamh harp - Instrument of the Bards (Legendary) * *Belt of Dwarvenkind * *Staff of Healing Feats * Lucky * Warcaster * Inspiring Leader * Resilient (Con) Class Abilities * Class Features * * * Quotes and Moments * Storm Kings Thunder - Died from full health with one (crit) attack from a Cloud Giant trying to capture a dragon being protected by the party. *